What Do you Think about this?
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: A novel made by me. No need to summarize, Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_A long time ago, when the world was just been born, two Spirits were sent to protect, guide and keep the balance on Earth and all the living things in it. These two Spirits are the Light and Dark Spirits. Both Spirits control two elements. The Light Spirit controls the Wind and Water making her the guardian of all things that dwell in the sea and sky. She also has the responsibility for giving all the creatures clean water to drink and fresh air to breath. The Dark Spirit controls the Fire and Earth elements. He is the one giving warmth and heat to all. Also, he's the one responsible for the land where the humans and animals to live in. These two elements play an important role to the world. But these must keep balance or else, it is the end of the world. For if the Dark became greater than the Light, there will be no light. And if that happens, all the living creatures will suffer. When the Light becomes greater than the Dark, it could hurt the creatures that dwell in the dark. But one could not live without the other. Dark could not live without the Light and Light could not live without the dark. These two are bonded together forever. When there is Light, there is Dark and when there is Dark, there is Light. Both of them work to keep the Earth in harmony and peace. And these things continue for many centuries until one unfortunate day._

"_I am sick of protecting every creature in the world and not get credited for the works I've done!" The Dark Spirit roared while they were on the Angel's Sanctuary, a place where the two Spirits dwell. His eyes were blazing with anger._

"_Calm down, Dark, you must not be angry for this is our duty and we must not wish any patronage or gift from them as reward for everything. We must do these duties for them and for the sake of the world." The Light Spirit said calmly. She was the only one who can calm the Dark Spirit but this time, she could not._

"_Light, I know what you mean but can't you see? Those people, those creatures, they're also abusing us! We always do what is best for them and yet, they do what is the wrong thing!" he said once more, anger building up in his voice._

"_I know, Dark, but they're just humans, they're not perfect so do not expect anything from them. As for us, we have the powers to make things right but we cannot control them. They have their own free will." The Light Spirit said still with a calm and soft tone._

"_That's the problem, they have their own free will and yet they chose to be a burden to us. Instead of helping us, they always give us the problem!" He shouted._

"_Dark, you would never understand what I mean. Do whatever you want but remember, if you dare hurt the humans or the creatures on Earth, you will face me in a battle." Light said, now glaring at Dark._

"_Light, I thought you'll understand me, I thought you were the Spirit that could be my partner but you've disappointed me. I know that you know that I'm stronger than you and I think it is also the time to break our bond." Dark said as his dark aura grew stronger and stronger making him greater than Light._

"_Dark? What are you doing?" Light said now in frantic voice._

"_Eliminating the thing that could destroy me and a hindrance to my plans!" He said with an evil laugh._

"_I won't let you!" Light said as she made her aura stronger too. Now both has equal powers once more._

"_LIGHT!" Dark pulled out his sword from its sheath and attacked directly at Light. Luckily, Light was able to dodge and make a run out of the door. She ran and ran around the castle that they live in but Dark never gave up. He continued to follow her with his sword in hand. Light finally found and exit and went out to the garden. The garden that was filled with different flowers – red, blue, yellow, purple and pink flowers that were all blooming beautifully were now gone. All flowers are wilted and dying signifying the loss of balance between the two. The green grass that was shining with dew was gone and was dried, and the beautiful rainbow in the sky was fading. Light knew these were the effects of Dark's anger. She ran through the forest and stopped in front of a small lake. The water of the lake was clear that lets you see the bottom of the lake. It was no ordinary lake for it is a Portal, a Portal to the human world. Light thought of the place where she wants to go and the bottom of the lake showed a small log cabin with a woman carrying a child sitting on a rocking chair in front of the house. Her hair was brown and her face is as an angel. The child on her arms have the same angelic face but with black hair. Both of them were sitting there peacefully as the mothers hums a lullaby to her daughter. On the left side of the house, you can have a clear view of the sea while on the right, there was a beautiful flower field. A truly beautiful place to live. _

_Light was about to jump to the lake but Dark was already behind her._

"_I finally caught you, Light!" he said while panting. He raised his sword and pointed at Light then he ran toward Light, sword pointing at her. But before Dark could stroke her with his sword, Light already jumped to the lake. Dark hurriedly jumped into the lake too but it was too late, Light already closed the Portal for good. She blocked the only way from the Angel's Sanctuary to Earth. Dark roared in rage knowing that he could not go to Earth to continue his plans._

_Light was traveling to Earth. The way there was long. It took Light an hour before she reached the other end. When she was out, she saw the log cabin and the woman. She approached her and the woman looked at the floating Spirit in front of her._

"_What brings you here?" the woman asked in a soft tone._

"_I need your help."_

* * *

**_Me: Hey GUYS! I'm back! Well, not really. I haven't started on the sequel of the Angels and Fairies. By the way, this story is just experimental. I just want to know what do you think about this one. Any reviews would be grateful. This is supposed to be the Prologue of the novel I'm currently writing. Thanks again! I'm looking forward for your replies. (I just put it in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers part coz I really don't know where to put it. :D)_**

**_~24AyaEevee21~  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"Of course, mom, don't worry, I'll be okay." A girl with blue-black hair said to her worried mom. "If you're in any trouble or if you need anything, just call me, okay? Or you can go to your dad. He's always in his office and sometimes he's just roaming around the school." The woman in her 40's said. She has a brown hair which was tied in a bun. "Mom, don't worry. It's not like I'm a 6 year old. Mom, I'm already 16." The girl said. "Okay, I believe you. You better go now or else you'll be late!" she said while giving her bag. "Okay. Bye, mom!" she said as she rushed out the door.

She stood outside just few inches to the pavement. She was wearing a simple skinny jeans and a long sleeved black turtle neck. She was waiting for her dad to fetch her up. His dad went to the town to pick up some things for her mom and afterwards, he'll bring her to school. Her dad is the principal of the school that's why she's a bit scared of becoming the "most popular" girl. While she was waiting, a shiny object on the road caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. Then suddenly, she heard a honk of a car. She looked at the speeding car, not moving any limb because of shock but luckily, the car stopped just a few inches to her. She fell down on the road, her whole body trembling. The driver jumped out of the car and approached her. "Miss, are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said while helping her stand up. When she had finally got to her feet, her eyes met the eyes of the guy standing in front of her. Crystal blue eyes met his light blue ones. Then, she realized who the person she was staring at is. His chestnut colored hair, the same sweet smile and the same blue eyes. Ethan.

"Ethan!" she said while she jumped to him and hugged him. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Althea?" he also said in surprise. He was shocked to see his long-time-no-see friend. Althea let loose her hug on him and faced him, wiping her tears. "Who do you think?" she said. "Well, I can't see the cry-baby I've used to know." He teased while giving her a sly smile. "Yeah, right. I'm the cry baby and you're the meanie." She said sarcastically. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'm Mr. Meanie. Enough about that. How have you been? It's been a long time." He said, staring at her eyes once more. "Still the same. We just moved here a week ago. I never thought that I'll see you here. How have you been too?" she asked back. "As usual. There nothing much going on here, really." He said. "Oh." That's the only word she can say. She doesn't even know what to do now that she'd seen her childhood best friend. When they were younger, the two of them were inseparable. Ethan would always go to their house and all afternoon, they would play of the flower field near her house. But when they were just 7 years old, Ethan moved away and moved in California. "Where are you going anyway?" he asked to break up the sudden silence. "Um, hello? School?" she said sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. Where will you study anyway?" he asked once more. "_" she answered briefly. "Wow, what a coincidence, I study there too!" he said with a really cheerful tone. Happiness and excitement easily noticed in his tone. "Really? That's great!" she also said cheerfully. "C'mon, hop on." He said, inviting her for a drive to school. "Is it okay?" she said shyly. "C'mon, Althea. It's not like you're a total stranger to me." He said while gesturing her to hurry up. "Okay, thanks. But wait, what about dad? He'll get worried when he doesn't see me here." She said. Her dad always freaks out when she gets out of sight especially now that they just moved. But she also noticed that ever since she was growing up, both her parents were over protective to her. "I'm sure you'll see your dad in school, let's go." He said while starting the engine and ready to drive. "Okay." She opened the door of his red convertible and sat down on the passenger's seat beside him.

For the first few minutes of their ride, they were both silent, even though they have so much to talk about neither one would start the conversation. Althea was looking at streets while Ethan was focusing on his driving not wanting to get an accident. When they reached the school, he stopped the engine and before he got out the car, he spoke up. "Well, here we are at _. Are you ready?" he asked in a somehow sarcastic voice. "I think so." Ethan stepped out the car and opened the door for her. When she stepped out, she took a deep breath and they walked side by side into the school front door. When they entered the hall, everyone looked at them and whispered. She doesn't know why but she hears all the things that they say, something like, "Who's the new girl? And what the hell is she doing with Ethan?", "A newbie and yet she's with Ethan!", and others said, "I heard that she's Mr. Phoenix's daughter." All the things that she hears make her head ache and she almost lost her balance but luckily, she was able to regain her balance. "Hey, are you alright?" Ethan asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my head, it hurts." She said while massaging her temples. "Do you want to go to the school clinic?" he asked once more but with more worried tone. "No, I'm fine, don't worry." She said. "Are you sure?" he asked once again. "I'm sure, Ethan, don't worry. I can take care of myself you know." She said with a sarcastic tone. "Okay. By the way, what's your first class?" He asked as they walk through the hall. "English Literature." She replied briefly. "Wow, that's great! That's my first class too!" he said with a big smile, his pearly white teeth showing up. "We better go early, or else, if you're late, Mr. Robins will punish you good." He kidded. They hurried off to their first class in room 206. When they got inside, there were only 3 people inside the room; a girl with a blonde hair, a guy with red hair and the other was a guy with dark brown hair. The three of them looked at Althea and Ethan somehow startled when they came inside. Then, the blonde hair girl stood up and walked toward Althea giving her a warm smile.

"You must be Althea Phoenix," She greeted cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Megan Kline. Nice to meet you!" The blonde girl, Megan, gave her a hand shake while Althea was surprised by her action. "Nice to meet you too." Althea said back. "Megan, you don't have to overdo the welcome greeting." Ethan said. "Shut up, Ethan. What are you doing with her anyway?" she said to Ethan. "Haven't I told you that Althea is my best friend?" Ethan said while brushing his hair backwards. "Nope. And, Althea, take my advice, stay away from Ethan. He's one crazy guy you know." She kidded. "Don't mind Megan, Althea. She's the crazy one. I'm Clay by the way." The dark brown haired guy said with the same warm smile as Megan's. "Hey, Xander, won't you greet the new student?" He called to the red head. "Why would I? Is she a celebrity or something?" he said. Althea was annoyed with the attitude of this guy. "Still the same rude Xander. Never mind him; he's just not the social type." Megan said with an annoyed expression on her face. Althea looked at the red head and she was shocked coz he too was looking at her. She tuned her gaze back to Megan and Clay who was still blabbering about something that Althea could not understand.

After a few minutes, someone entered the room. The four of them, Althea, Ethan, Megan and Clay, looked at them. The one in front of the three girls who entered stopped and stared at Althea with a disgust face. "This must be the newbie that the whole school's talking about. She doesn't have the rights to be with Ethan. What a stupid girl." Althea heard her thoughts. Again, she wondered how in the world she could hear her thoughts. _This is awkward. _Althea thought. "Hey, you!" the front girl called Althea. "Me?" she said in surprise. "Yeah, you!" the girl said. "What do you want with Althea, Chloe?" Megan shouted at the girl who called Althea. "Just back off and don't get too close to Ethan. Got that?" the girl, Chloe, said before she sat down her chair and stared at Althea angrily.

"What's her problem?" Althea asked. "Never mind her, Althea. She's just one of the 'Ethan Fans'." Megan said. "Ethan Fans?" Althea wondered. "Yeah. Ethan _is the most _popular guy in the campus. Isn't that obvious?" Megan said, emphasizing the thing about his popularity. And now that she mentioned it, Althea looked at Ethan who was the ideal popular guy; he's tall, cute and handsome. Ethan smiled at her and she can't help herself from blushing and thinking. She never knew that the kid who always teases her when they were just kids will grew up into this handsome guy. She looked back at Megan and she continued what she was saying. "And remember this, you don't want to get in the way of Chloe Stewart. But don't worry, she can't touch you if you're with us." She said. "And I won't let anything happen to you," Ethan whispered to her. Althea replied a sweet smile to him and opened her mouth to say thanks.

"So, how's your day so far?" Megan asks before taking a bite from her apple. They were all sitting on one lunch table in a corner of the cafeteria. Althea was sitting next to Ethan making the "Ethan Fans" glare at her. In front of her sat Megan and Clay. Also, Xander sat beside her. "It's pretty fine, I guess." She said. "Any Chloe problem?" she asked once more. "No." she said before she unwrap her sandwich. "That's good. And it's also a good thing that Ethan's with you all day. You're lucky you two have the same classes." Megan said half teasing. "Where are you from anyway, Althea?" Clay asked. "Seattle." She replied briefly. "Wow. That's kinda far. Why did you transfer her anyway?" Megan asked putting away the core of the apple she just ate. "My dad decided that my mom and I should be close to him since my 16th birthday. That's as far as I know." Althea said.

"Althea Phoenix, come to the principal's office immediately." The voice of the principal from the megaphone in the cafeteria said. "Oh no, I'm in big trouble." Althea said. "What? Why?" Megan asked. "Tell you later before my dad kills me." Althea said before she stood up from the table and went to the door but before she does, Ethan called her. "Hey, Althea, wait up!" He said as he catches up to her. "What is it, Ethan?" she asked, wondering why Ethan followed her. "Can I come with you?" he asked. "In the principal's office?" she said. "Yeah. Maybe it's because of what happen this morning. It's partially my fault you know." He said with a smile. "Okay. If you want to." They hurriedly went to the principal's office. When they got there, they stopped in front of the door. Hanging on the door was a gold plate with the words "Nealon Phoenix - Principal" on it. Althea knocked three times before a low voice replied, "Come in."

They went inside the office taking in the home-themed office. _. There was a man looking by the window. Althea's dad. He was wearing a suit and tie. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening and closing, he turned around and faced them and he was surprised to see Ethan on Althea's side. "Well, how are you, Ethan?" he asked. "I'm fine, Mr. Phoenix." He replied briefly. "You can still call me uncle, Ethan." He said somehow in a cheerful manner. "And as for you, young lady, where have you been this morning?" He said raising his voice. "Dad…" Althea was cut off by Ethan. "It's my fault, Mr. err, Uncle. I just saw her outside your house and I offered her ride to school." Ethan explained which somehow, Althea's dad bought. He let out a sigh and said, "If that's the case, thank you, Ethan."

"It was my pleasure, uncle." Ethan replied. "And if you may, I would like to be her service to school from now on." Ethan asked. "Of course, as long as you keep her away from trouble." Her dad replied. "I will. Don't worry." He said while looking at Althea. "Dad, why are you worrying so much about me? It's not like I'm 7." Althea said annoyed by how her father always worry too much about her. "It's because I'm your father, Althea." He said without any anger in his voice. "You two are dismissed. Go to your next class, we'll talk at home." Her dad said but before they walked out the office, Nealon called Ethan. "Ethan." Ethan looked back and replied, "Yes?"

"Please take good care of my daughter." He said. Ethan nodded and they went out and into their classes. They both went to their weirdest class of all, Mythology.

They both sat down on the back so if ever they got bored, they could just sleep without anyone noticing. Megan, Clay and Xander were also in the same class. They were all laughing when the teacher arrived.

"Good morning, class, I'm Ms. Sera. And today, we'll discuss The Mythology. You notice that it's not about Greek, Egyptian nor Norse Mythology we're going to talk about today. The Mythology is about random mythologies no one knew if it happened. Let's start, shall we?" the teacher said. "The Mythology? What was that about?" Megan said to Althea in a whisper. "That's what I want to know." Althea answered. "16 years ago, they said that that was the time when the world became unbalance, because that was the time when the two Spirits that keeps the world balance fought each other. These two Spirits are the Light and the Dark. The Light is the Good Spirit while the Dark is the Bad one. The Dark Spirit raged and was about to kill Light so he can have the world for himself but Light was quick and escaped the Angel's Sanctuary with the use of the portal to our world. The Myth said that the Light Spirit came upon a house on the edge of the sea and there, she talked with a fallen angel who disguised herself as a human. They say that the Light Spirit merged herself with the angel's daughter. And when the girl reached her 16th birthday, the powers of the Light Spirit will come out." She explained while showing them some hand drawn pictures as a visual aid. Then, one student raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Allen?" she responded. "Is that true?" he asked. "That's why it is called Mythology. It is about Myths. But sometimes, myths can come true." She said. Althea noticed that she was looking at her with her eyes sparkling like fairies put some fairy dust on her eyelashes.

"Okay. Is there any other questions?" the teacher asked. Althea raised her hand and the teacher called her. "Did the Myth describe the woman and the place where it happened?" Althea asked while remaining seated. "Yes. The Fallen Angel whom the Light Spirit asked for help is outside their home which was beside a cliff and a flower field. Why did you ask, Ms. Phoenix?" the teacher said. "Nothing. I was just curious." Is all she said. But that was not true. She wasn't just curious. There was something in that story that was hitting her. She just couldn't find out what. She stared at her desk thinking deeply. She didn't paid attention to the further parts of the Myth. Ethan noticed this and held her wrist. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, tightening his grasp on her wrist but not to the point that it will hurt her. "Yeah. I'm sure, Ethan. Don't worry." She said.

Althea remained silent even after that class. And during dismissal time, she walked through the hall ignoring the thoughts of the other students coming inside her head. She headed for her locker and opened it, put her things and stared at the books on the top shelf. She's still thinking of the whole Myth thing. There was something in that story. There was something familiar in it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ethan tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey." He called. Althea turned around and looked at him. "Althea? Are you really okay? You're a bit pale." He said noticing how her colors somehow draining. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ethan. Can we just go home?" She said while grabbing his arm and started to drag him. Ethan stopped and pulled her, making her land on his chest. "Althea, I know you, tell me what's wrong." He said, not letting go of her. The two of them didn't notice the other students gasping at them. Even Megan, Clay and Xander who were just going across the hall to them were also shocked. "Ethan, let's just go. Please. I just need some rest." She said pulling away from him. "Hey, Althea." Megan greeted when she passed by her. "Hey, Megan." She greeted with a low voice before she passed. Ethan followed her and they both went to the parking lot and into Ethan's car. He started the engine and they made their way home. During their ride, Althea was awfully quiet. "Althea, you've been so quiet since Mythology. Is there something wrong?" He asked once more now with more affectionate tone. "If I knew what's wrong, I've already told you." She said in a whisper. "What?" Ethan asked. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." Althea said while looking out the window. When they reached Althea's house, she went out the car without saying any goodbye or thank you to Ethan. It was so unlike her. Ethan thought. He knew that there was something bothering her. He watched as she opened their front door and went inside. He has to know what's going on with her. After all, he's her best friend.

Althea went upstairs, straight to her room without saying to her mom that was in the kitchen that she arrived. Her room has these sky blue colored walls that are cooling to the eyes, there was a giant flat screen TV on one side, her bed in front of the TV, there was also a study table complete with an Apple laptop, and there were also books that were neatly piled on the top shelf of her study table. Beside her bed was window with a great view of the old oak tree. The tree looked like it was a 100 years old, but even though, it stands tall and strong. The tree still has vibrant emerald green leaves and the trunk is as thick as five average sized men standing side by side. This was the first thing she saw when they moved there. Just seeing the tree unexplainably makes her calm. Then, she noticed a figure standing below the tree, three persons that were all wearing white.

* * *

**_Me: Well, here's the incomplete Chapter 1. What do you think? This is where I stopped writing it. I got too lazy to type and think. Maybe I'll just type it on the other days. Any reviews will be great too. Advance Thanks to you guys. Just reading it is a really big thing for me. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Althea: And please, don't Copy-Paste this story. She has all the rights to own it. IT IS HER OWN STORY, OWN IDEA and OWN WORDS. Thank you  
_**

**_~24AyaEevee21~  
_**


End file.
